


V - значит Victory

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DC-Verse, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив очнулся в незнакомом месте





	V - значит Victory

**Author's Note:**

> AU, относительная DC-verse, упоминается каноническая смерть персонажа (обоих канонов); скинни!Стив; нужен был аналог Ра'са аль Гула, поэтому Мандарин здесь комиксный, не из фильма! Выглядит [примерно так](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/237001/242291837.34/0_205468_530b1f17_orig.jpg).

Действие обезболивающего давно прошло, и рука снова начала болеть. Стиснув зубы, Стив осторожно сел на постели и осмотрелся по сторонам. Последнее, что он помнил – то, как Мандарин торжествующе улыбался и говорил, что наконец-то нашёл достойного преемника.

Этот чокнутый старикашка не считал поводом для отказа от своих злодейских планов ущербный организм Стива. В конце концов с помощью силы своих колец Мандарин собирался усовершенствовать тело Стива. А может быть, провёл бы ещё парочку каких экспериментов, если бы время не поджимало.

Мандарин мечтал править миром, мечтал создать собственную империю, и его волновал только один момент: кто-то должен был унаследовать его детище. Наличие собственного сына ничуть не мешало этим планам – Стива он посчитал более перспективным.

Впрочем… Было в происходящем кое-что ещё. Мандарин заливался соловьём о своих планах по захвату мира, говорил, что Стив непременно поймёт, что это всё во благо людей, в отличие от своего предшественника, в которого уже было вложено множество сил и ресурсов.

О каком предшественнике могла идти речь, Стив не знал, и это его настораживало. Но в данный момент даже это отходило на второй план по сравнению с одним простым вопросом: где он находится?

Стив помнил, что этот чокнутый маньяк умудрился проникнуть в «Башню», а никто из Юных Мстителей – даже Ванда – ничего не почувствовали. И вокруг царила такая тишина, будто все просто… умерли.

Впрочем, Баки тоже умудрялся пробраться в здание, не привлекая внимания охранной системы. Вопрос: как? Есть какая-то огромная брешь в защите или…

Голова стала немилосердно болеть.

Полутьма комнаты, в которой он находился сейчас, не давала ничего рассмотреть. Но по ощущениям – Стив сидел на постели, под спиной были скомканное одеяло и подушка, и где-то впереди виднелась тоненькая ниточка света, больше похожая на галлюцинацию.

Кто-то неплотно закрыл дверь? С какой стати? Если Стив здесь пленник…

Впрочем, пленников обычно связывают.

Стив задумчиво потёр левое запястье, по-прежнему ноющее от боли, наткнулся пальцами на бинт от запястья до локтя.

Он не помнил, что случилось с рукой.

Когда в его комнату вломился Мандарин – весь в пафосе и злодейских планах – Стив не успел даже со стула встать, только карандаши уронил со стола. Полетел к чертям очередной проект…

Что было потом – напрочь стёрлось из памяти. Запомнились только слова Мандарина:

– Человек, сумевший победить ГИДРу без единого выстрела, достоин стать моим преемником.

Чёрт… Вот как всегда. Говорил Говард – сиди и не высовывайся. Так нет же…

До сих пор аукается та эскапада со слитыми в сеть файлами.

Стив шумно вздохнул, потёр правой ладонью лоб и решительно встал. Будь что будет, а прятаться он не собирается. Тоненькая полосочка света приближалась, по мере движения Стива к ней. Да, комната оказалась немаленькой. Он шёл медленно, боясь наткнуться на что-то под ногами, тем более, что он был босиком, но пока ему везло.

Дверь оказалась самой обычной, и Стив осторожно нащупал ручку, потянул на себя.

Свет лился из комнаты в конце коридора. Оттуда доносился шум воды, звяканье чашек… и запах жареного мяса.

Кухня.

Там кухня, и кто-то готовит еду.

Стив рефлекторно сглотнул. В животе жалобно заурчало, голод проснулся мгновенно.

Он осторожно пошёл на свет, справедливо полагая, что если бы кто-то хотел причинить ему вред, наверняка связал бы и уж тем более не оставил открытой дверь. Логично ведь? Логично.

Тем более, что Стив уже прокрутил в голове все возможные варианты самозащиты и даже побега. Было их немного, но это лучше, чем ничего.

Он осторожно заглянул в кухню и – замер, недоуменно моргнув.

У плиты стоял Баки, одетый в тактические штаны и фартук, и деловито жарящий вкусно пахнущие котлеты, рядом с ним высилась горка дымящихся блинчиков, на столе у окна, закрытого жалюзи, уже были расставлены тарелки с картофельным пюре. Не ресторанный ужин, конечно, но сытно, а главное – Стив очень хотел есть и немедленно бы набросился на еду, если бы не вопросы, требовавшие срочных ответов.

Тихонько войдя, Стив негромко позвал:

– Баки?

Тот обернулся и радостно помахал ярко-зелёной силиконовой лопаткой:

– Проснулся?

– Ага, – Стив сглотнул. – А как я… В смысле… Ну…

– Садись есть.

Баки деловито снял со сковороды готовую порцию котлет, выключил плиту, переставил тарелки на стол и уселся напротив Стива, так и не сняв фартук.

Стив моргнул.

Наверно, он впервые видел Баки без всех этих его бесконечных водолазок и футболок с длинным рукавом. Он никогда не спрашивал, почему так. Думал, что Баки стесняется показывать стыки бионической руки, где она соединяется с живой плотью.

Оказалось, что нет.

Фартук не закрывал того, что впервые увидел Стив.

Шрамы от надключичных разрезов, уходящих вниз буквой V. Несложно догадаться, что там, ниже.

Швы от вскрытия.

Аппетит мгновенно пропал.

Баки посерьёзнел, но всё же придвинул к Стиву тарелку с котлетами:

– Ешь, остынет.

– Я…

– Тебе сказали есть. Давай. А я сейчас вернусь.

Баки вышел.

А Стив уставился в тарелку с едой. Поджал губы, но всё же взял вилку и положил себе в тарелку с пюре ароматную жареную котлету.

Вяло пережёвывая, он осмотрелся.

Кухня выглядела вполне обжитой и даже уютной. Современная техника, светло-жёлтые стены, затейливая лампа под потолком. На крючках у плиты – смешные цветные прихватки и всевозможные половники, лопатки, вилки… 

Стив перевёл взгляд на окно и увидел на широком подоконнике рамки с фотографиями. Их с Баки фотографиями.

Выходит, вот здесь и живёт Баки? Всё это время?

Предмет размышлений Стива вернулся в кухню, уже облачённый в одну из своих многочисленных водолазок. Левый рукав был закатан выше локтя, оставляя свободу движения для локтевого сустава.

– Это было давно, Стиви, – мягко улыбнулся Баки. – Всё уже зажило.

Не говоря больше ни слова, они принялись за еду.

 

Позже, снова в той комнате, где Стив пришёл в себя, но уже при свете, они устроились вдвоём на кровати, и Стив улёгся на груди Баки, прижимаясь ухом так, чтобы слышать стук сердца.

Отпихнув одеяло подальше, Стив тихо спросил:

– Ты вытащил меня оттуда? Да? Как ты умудрился победить Мандарина?

– Я его не побеждал, – Баки поморщился. – Просто сказал, что он посягнул на мои интересы.

– Да? – Стив нахмурился. – И он… Вот так просто…

– Ну почему же? Долго шипел и плевался, как злодей из мультика, припомнил все затраченные на меня ресурсы, даже готов был выставить счёт, – Баки усмехнулся. – Только он забыл, на секундочку, что мы из разных лагерей.

Стив тут же вспомнил слова Мандарина о предшественнике и чуть не подскочил:

– Значит, это он тебя оживил?!

Баки поморщился от вопля, притянул Стива обратно и серьёзно сказал:

– Говоря словами одного вампира, есть разница между оживлением и воскрешением. Оживление – это по части зомби. А воскрешение – это полноценное возвращение к жизни. Я воскрес. Хотя кое-кто считал, что он оживил меня, – Баки фыркнул. – Мандарин мечтал создать армию суперсолдат. По-моему, он до сих пор не отказался от этой идеи и надеется применить какие-то новые разработки. Но не суть. Он думал, что если вернуть к жизни меня, я помогу ему в этом. Обучу его зомби. Стану его правой рукой. Но у меня были свои планы на жизнь. Так что пришлось объяснить ему, что такой вариант меня не устраивает.

– И ты теперь…

– Стараюсь с ним не пересекаться.

Стив понимал, что Баки всё равно что-то не договаривает. Слишком туманное объяснение. Слишком много вопросов.

Медленно, будто пробуя на вкус собственную догадку, Стив спросил:

– Он хотел… шантажировать Говарда?

– «Расположить к себе», – Баки снова фыркнул. – К счастью, он не понимает, что у нас с Говардом несколько не те отношения.

Стив промолчал.

Баки всегда был загадкой. Даже Стив не мог разгадать его до конца. Но ведь у каждого есть свои тайны, верно?

Стив осторожно провёл пальцем по шее Баки над воротником водолазки. Оттянул воротник ниже, чтобы увидеть шрам.

– Похоже на букву V, – снова вспомнил свою мысль Стив.

– V – значит, вендетта? – мрачно улыбнулся Баки.

– Нет, V – значит победа. Ты выжил. Ты всех победил. Вот, что это значит. Ты именно выжил, Бак. А остальное не имеет значения.

Поцелуй получился медленным и тягучим. Баки перевернул их обоих так, чтобы Стив оказался на спине, рука Стива тут же отозвалась болью, он зашипел, но Баки, извиняясь и целуя снова, уложил их обоих удобнее.

Стив провёл по бокам Баки ладонями, нырнул под водолазку, оглаживая горячую кожу. И замер.

Шрамы. Под ладонями были ещё одни шрамы –- прямо под рёбрами, и, если судить по тому, что Стив ощущал…

Ещё одна загадка Баки тут же забылась, смытая теплом поцелуев и ласк.

Стив плавился под руками Баки, лениво думая, что тело своего парня он изучит потом – уже во всех подробностях. Вот только сначала заставит его снять эту чёртову водолазку.

А ответы на возникшие вопросы могут и вовсе подождать – спешить всё равно некуда.


End file.
